Wedding of the She-son
by Crazygirl2030
Summary: Who's that new face? And why is Shezow oddly smitten by him. It's probably the pre-wedding jitters. Wait what?
1. Who's this clown?

_This is my first attempt at a Shezow Fanfiction so just give me some credit and cut me some slack. It might not be good but hey a story is a story._

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Shezow drove through Megadale responding to an robbery at the Megadale's First National Bank.

"Another robbery?" Shezow groaned. "This is the 5th one this month."

"I know they're villains but for once this robbery actually makes sense." Maz said wearing his black mask and blue cape not bothering to make up a hero persona this time.

"How so?"

"Remember when Candy Rapper stole some honey from the grocery store?"

"Yeah...Wonder why he did that."

"He said he wanted to party with the honeys." Maz rolled his eyes. "No pun intended."

"I can understand him kidnapping women for that but, that's is just she-diculious...even for him." Shezow blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Or when Spit bubble stole balloons?" He added.

"Those were balloons?" She asked.

"He was making water balloons."

"I thought those were something different."

"They were balloons. I think. He just drooled all over them. It looked like those things that my dad has in his room. Which kinda explains why I don't have a younger sibling." Maz finished.

"O...k...That, I did not need to know."

"Or last week when Tara got those weird paper things with the strings?"

"What does that wack job need with those things?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know."

"Ugh. I agree."

"Doesn't Kelly use those things every month?" Maz wondered.

"Never ask that question again." Suddenly there was a loud explosion. "What was that?"

"Look out!" Maz screamed pointing at a balloon flying towards them hissing purple gas. "It's a balloon Maz." The balloon began falling towards the sheicle.

Shezow swerved the sheicle avoiding it. "Woah. That's new." She said. Soon more whistling could be heard. "Dude why are you whistling?"

"That's not me Shezow. Incoming!" Maz pointed the huge brigade of colorful balloons were flying through the air hissing the same purple gas. Each pop had a cackling laugh.

Shezow continued to swerve avoiding every single one. The last balloon blew up as she continued driving.

"What the heck are these things?"

"I don't know. But these things don't looks like regular balloons. I wouldn't breath that stuff in if I was you."

"Guy!" Kelly shouted on the screen. "Why haven't you stopped the bank robber yet?"

"Jeez sorry if I'm running late Kelly. I'm trying not to get me and Maz smashed with deadly balloons flying through the air."

"Oh haha very funny." She sarcastically said. "You better hurry because this villain's new and he seems pretty dangerous."

"Ok thanks for the heads up. Sheila can you look at the banks security camera and see who this guy is?"

"Un momento por favor." She said. "What does that mean?" Maz asked

"One moment please." There was soft elevator music playing.

"Huh catchy." Shezow said. "Oh dear."

"What is it Sheila?" Kelly asked. "It's the Jokester"

_**(A/N** I know you're wondering will Batman be in this? Sadly no but the way this story will progress I wanted someone funny conniving and twisted. And NO the answer isn't Shezap it's this clown himself The Joker. But he's gonna be at least Guy's age so just heads up about that. And think of him as Joker and Harley Quinn's supposed love child.**)**_

"The who?" Shezow asked confused. "The Jokester. He was once a simple boy living in a small city but went through psychological damage in his childhood. Causing him to loose his mind and turn to a life if crime."

Guy, Maz, and Kelly shouted when a picture of him appeared on the screen.

A mugshot was of a kid around Guy's age appeared on the screen with white face paint and red messy lips that looked like blood stains in a twisted and creepy smile, green messy hair and pale blue eyes.

"But who would name themselves The Jokester?" Maz asked.

"He named himself that for his twisted spence of humor. And be careful. He's cunning, manipulative, and extremely dangerous."

"Well, so am I. You just wait Jokester." The duo arrived at the bank to see hostages inside.

Shezow and Maz stood by the front door to see this Jokester for themselfs.

They both heard menicial cackling coming from inside. "Give me all your money sweet cheeks!"

"H-Here just take it. Can we please go?" The woman teller gave him the money but he tied her up with red ribbon.

"And miss all the fun? AHAHAHA! I got a special treat for you all that you'll die for!" He said taking out a joker card and flinging it to the safe in the back. The card beeped rapidly before it blew the vault opened.

"AHAHAHA! And to think you all wanted to leave? We're just getting to the best part!"

"Stop right there Jokester !" He turned around and saw Shezow standing at the entrance with her hands on her hips in a heroic fashion.

"Who's this clown?" He asked. "Clown? Have you seen yourself lately?"

"Why yes. I do look good if I do say so myself."

"Jeez you're really annoying you know that?"

"Aww, you look like you could use a smile on that face. Here catch!" A balloon was throw at her and saw the purple gas in it.

"Uh oh." Shezow dodged the balloon. "Here have some more!" More balloons were launched towards her as she continued to jump out of it's path.

Maz crawled to try to get the hostages out of there. "Psst. I'm gonna get you guys out of here..." He tried to untie all the hostages but was caught himself.

"Nice trick kid. But you'll have to do better than that to get past me."

"Maz! Laser lipstick!" She unleashed her pink laser and but was knocked back when he threw a whip cream pie in her face.

"Is that anyway to treat a lady?" She said as she wiped the cream off her face but saw him gone.

"Where did he go?" She looked both ways and saw him gone. And a bright red balloon was standing alone in the middle of the bank. It popped Releasing the purple gas around the area.

Everyone started to laugh uncontrollably. Including Maz and Shezow.

"Why are we l-laughing...Hahahahahahaha...!" Maz laughed loudly as did all the hostages.

"Ending a party is a darn shame but I hope you like my little present I left for you." Jokester was nowhere to be found but his ominous voice was in the air.

A jack in the box was playing 'Pop goes the Weasel' in slow motion as the handle was slowly turning with a clock quickly counting down from 30 seconds.

"Ahaha! I can't stop laughing! Hahahahahahahaha!" Shezow laughed harder as she breathed in more of the gas holding her stomach.

"Shezow you got to...hahahahah! Stop the bomb! Hahahaha!" A hostage said. "I'm working on it." Shezow made her way to the box and tried to rip the wires out of it but it seemed to only make the clock go faster.

"That...hahaha...can't be...haha...good!" Shezow was interrupted when a mysterious figure came into the building, grabbing the toy and broken a hole in the roof releasing the gas out of the bank.

The toy was chucked high into the air. Until...3...2...1...'Pop goes the weasel!' A loud explosion was seen and there was colors of red, green, blue, and orange We're lighting up the sky like the 4th of July.

Everyone was coming to from their massive laugh attack. Shezow coughed and was able to breath again.

"What the heck was that?" She asked herself as she caught her breath.


	2. A proposal she can't say no to

_This is my first attempt at a Shezow Fanfiction so just give me some credit and cut me some slack. It might not be good but hey a story is a story._

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Shezow released all the hostages and the all safely exited the building.

"You alright dude?" Shezow asked as she helped Maz to his feet. "I'm alright. Just a little dizzy from the lack of air but I'm fine."

"Who was that?" Shezow asked. Kelly came on her bike. "There you guys are! Are you both alright?"

"We're fine." Shezow said. "Good. Now...How could you loose him?" She shouted. "Thanks for your concern Kells."

"What happened?"

"We we're fighting the Jokester and then he planted this bomb full of laughing gas. But someone came it and the bomb was gone."

"Who got rid of the bomb?"

"I don't know. We couldn't stop laughing...or breath." Maz answered. "It could have been anyon...oh wow!" She said with a swoon like expression.

Maz and Shezow looked at each other. "Kelly? Kelly! Yoo hoo! Earth to Kells..." Shezow waved her hand in her face.

"Kelly, I just burned you textbooks again!" Maz said. Nothing. "What's wrong with your sister?" Maz said.

A rose was thrown in front of Shezow landing at her foot making Maz and Shezow flinch. "Where did this come from?" Kelly moved Shezow's head causing her to look at a mysterious figure on top of a building with his cape blowing in the breeze.

"The Masked Crusator...haaaaa..." She swooned as did many women around them.

"The masked who?" Shezow asked.

"The Masked Crusator. He's the most handsome, smart, handsome, cunning, handsome Crime fighter ever. Did I also mention that he was handsome?"

"Yeah. Like three times." Maz said.

"So what? I am too. Handsome, smart, and cunning." Shezow said putting her hands on her hips.

"Says the guy who wears a skirt." Kelly said snapping out of her trance.

The caped hero jumped from the high tower and landed in front of the trio.

"My darling Shezow. It is wonderful to meet you again after long last." He said with his smooth hispanic accent. His took Shezow's hand and kissed it.

Guy blushed and giggled. "Nice to meet you too."

"My darling Shezow, my heart has been repaired since our painful separation. All I ask is for you to forgive me."

"Uh...sure..yeah...I'll forgive you." She awkwardly said.

"Can you explain who that clown was earlier?"

"Jes. My mortal enemy The Jokster. He has a history of trying to play his deadly so called trick on innocent civilians. He went over the edge when he set up that bomb in my hometown. I was too late to save my lovely wife. Esmarelda."

"How sad." Kelly said wiping a tear away.

"Oh please." Shezow said under her breath resulting in a nudge from Kelly.

"But, I have seen the light. And I finally wanted to fill the void. Ever since we first fought together, I felt like I need to be with someone storing, loyal, beautiful. And now I have one question to ask you."

"Whats that?" Shezow said bored and looking at her nails.

"All I ask is for you..." He held Shezow's hand. "...is to be my wife."

"Uh huh. Sure." She blindly said.

"You will?"

"Sure whatever floats your boat amigo."

"Días alegres!" He cheered. "So we will be wedded, together her as one! People of Megadale! Shezow and I are to be married at the end of the week!" He announced. The people began to cheer loudly.

Maz and Kelly's jaw dropped With a gasp. "Shezow's getting married?" They said at the same time.

"Yeah...Shezow's getting married...yay...Wait? WHAT?!"


	3. This is your wake up call

_This is my first attempt at a Shezow Fanfiction so just give me some credit and cut me some slack. It might not be good but hey a story is a story. _

_Sorry for the Hiatus. My internet has been shut down and I'm working to get it repaired. I hope to get it fixed and update again._

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Shezow was standing in front of the large crowd that came to see the wedding including Maz and Kelly who were dressed in a tux and purple dress.

Shezow was awkwardly smiling at the crowd and her fiancée.

"Do you take this super woman to be your super wife?"

"Si. I do...With all my heart."

"And do you Shezow take this super man to be your super husband?" Asked the priest.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you super husband and super wife. You may kiss the bride."

The masked hero leaned closer as did Shezow to seal their marriage together.

* * *

Until...

Shezow was splashed in the face with water. She began to cough.

"It looks like he's coming to." Maz said. "Spay him again Sheila." Kelly said.

Sheila activated her hose and sprayed her again.

"Huh? What? Where?" Shezow shook her head trying to come around. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Back in the lair." Maz answered. "You should have seen your face dude." He laughed.

"I had the weirdest dream. I was saving people from a bank robbery and out of no where this guy saves them and proposes to me." Shezow rubbed her head.

"Well good and bad news..." Kelly said.

"What's the bad news?"

"That was no dream. Your really engaged to The Masked Crusater." Shezow saw her ring with an engagement ring with a large pink diamond above it. She gasped.

"But there's good news."

"Which is?"

"I get to plan the wedding of my dreams! I-I mean your dreams." Kelly said correcting herself.

"Kelly! I'm not getting married!" Shezow shouted. "Really?" Sheila said. "She-yeah!" Shezow turned back into Guy.

"I don't even think Aunt Agnes knew this guy."

"Actually...Turns out she was going to marry him before her untimely passing." Sheila said showing some photos of him and their aunt as Shezow together.

"Your aunt kept this a secret since she was Shezow. They dated for over 3 years when he swooped in and swept her off her feet. Literally." Sheila showed a video of Shezow keeping a large metal bar above her head as the building was collapsing around her.

The Masked Crusator swooped in and grabbed Shezow bridal style as the huge chunks of the building was close to crushing her.

The both landed hand in hand with smiles and hearts floating above their heads. "He was going to propose to her until the Jokester came and planted the bomb. He had to leave her in order to save his hometown. And the rest you already know." Sheila sniffled. "This is just like one of my romance novels."

"Yeah, yeah. How sweet? Now how can I get out of this engagement?"

"You can't." Sheila blankly said. "Say what?"

"Chapter 74, subsection 42: due to a proposal Shezow can not reject or terminate any type of plea for help."

"But he doesn't need help." Maz said. "He wants his heart to be repaired since the death of his love."

"Wait I've studied practically every rule in the Shezow rule book, and I didn't see that anywhere."

"Your aunt put it as a sticky note to remind her when she got the chance." Sheila opened the very back of the book to show the pink sticky note with the rule written in cursive.

"How'd I miss that?" Kelly scratched her head.

"Who cares? I'm trying to get out of an engagement here!" Gut shouted.

"Come on dude. It can't be that bad." Maz said. "I'll be married to a guy I don't know. And how do you think my parents will react to their only son getting married?"

"Ok. It could be that bad."

"Well don't speak so soon you two. You got an email Kelly." Sheila said.

"From who?" She said sitting in a chair in front of the computer. "The Masked Crusator."

"Oh great. Is he staking us now?" Guy said crossing his arms.

"Dear friends of Shezow,

It is in Shezow and I's great honor to invite you to our upcoming nuptials along with many to see. And Kelly it is my great pleasure if you could help with the planning of the upcoming super wedding. Please reply to me when you have the chance to make your decision." Kelly squealed happily.

"Please tell me your squealing because a boy band that makes me gag is coming to town." Guy said nervously shocked.

"Oh my goddess! I get to plan the wedding!" Kelly bounced happily in her seat.

"Your kidding right?"

"Can't talk now. I gotta start planning. Oh, there's so much to be done! I gotta get the venue, the decorations, the music, who would be the bridesmaids? Who are we gonna invite. *gasp* I gotta find you a dress. *gasp* I gotta find me a dress! I better start planning!" Kelly quickly ran out the lair.

"Uh...what just happened?" Maz asked scratching his head.


	4. Love sick puppy

_**I had so much fun writing this chapter. And I sadly had to release the pervert side of me to type this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

Guy laid in his room tossing and turning as the days past events recurred in his head. His eyes snapped open as he saw himself on a clift. He was in the She-icle. And guess who was there with him.

There they were, sitting above the stars shining down above them. The moon glowed over them as the sound of smooth romantic music played by Sheila was perfectly setting the mood.

Shezow laid back as the two were staring into the stars. Shezow saw constellations (whatever those were) and saw one in the shape of a heart. She sighed and felt a hand upon her own. She saw the Masked Crusator look at her and they both cuddled close together. He began to inch both of their faces together. Their lips collided together and soon...

**"GOOOOOOOOD MORNING MEGADALE!"** Guy head jerked up as the alarm clock shouted in his ear. "Hope you are feeling the love in the air as our countdown to the biggest wedding of the year takes place right here in Megadale!" A female announcer said excited.

"That's right the wedding of Megadale's own Shezow..." Said a male announcer.

"And the the ultra fine Masked Crusator! Ooh, mami like." Another female swooned in a Spanish accent. Guy groaned and got out of bed to get dressed for the day.

"It's your 4 favorite hosts: your man Ca-sey...!"

"Your baby girl, Ebony!"

"The lovely Jenna here!"

"And the Wayne dude! Coming to you live on XL 101.9."

"I'm telling ya guys, this wedding is gonna put the royal wedding to shame!" Casey said.

Guy was brushing his teeth as he continued to listen to the radio.

"I'm agreeing with you on that Casey boy. The rumors are already piling on our Coverbook and Tweetsheet pages." Jenna said.

"I heard there was word that the wedding is gonna be packed with nearly every super hero out there! From Uma Thermal to Crash Thunder himself arriving too." Ebony said.

Guy got his shirt stuck out of surprise and fell back. "What?!"

"That's right! I so hope to meet Uma Thermal! She's my idol!" Ebony squealed.

"Not to menton she's really 'hot'. Hehe." Casey laughed.

"Bad pun inserted." Jenna said groaning.

Guy was brushing his teeth. "And it was rumored that the two also invited the whole Megadale Police Department." Wayne said.

Guy choked on the foaming tooth paste in his mouth. "The whole police force? As in no one will be patrolling the town?" Casey said. "Maybe Casey." Ebony said.

"Sweet! Block par-tay at my place!"

"And we're also gonna be reading your Tweets and questions about the upcoming event."

"Are you kidding me?" He coughed. "Not only will every super hero be there but so will my own dad."

"Looks like we got our first tweet from MegaLuna412 says: Will this wedding be crashed by villains?" Ebony read from her tablet.

'They so better **not** crash my special day. Did I really just think that?'

"I kinda hope so, cause we get to see a wedding and maybe a fight. You really don't want to mess with a bride on her wedding day. Especially a super bride. So our guess is a maybe MegaLuna412." Jenna said.

"And here's another from SuperDude286: Where will the wedding be? I hope to get in and post some awesome photos on my blog. My friends will be so jelly. XD"

"Ok first SuperDude, you just broke Guy Code. You don't say jelly unless you're referring to the sandwich. And no emoticons. Big violation." Wayne said.

"Who knows SuperDude. We don't have all the answers but, keep an eye and ear out for more feedback about this upcoming Super Wedding!" Ebony answered.

"And Shezow if your listening out there, your honey has requested this song to be played just for you." The radio switched and began to play a song.

"Aww he requested our favorite song." Guy shook his head. "What the heck am I saying?"

Guy went downstairs to have breakfast. Kelly was already there chewing away on her breakfast and looking through a wedding magazine. Guy sat next to her and poured himself some cereal.

The radio was still playing in the background as the song ended.

"Welcome back everyone. You all are so curious about this wedding, all the questions and tweets that you all posted have actually crashed both our sites. So until we get back online we'll try to continue your Q's &amp; A's." Ebony said.

"I have my own question." Wayne said. "Ok. Let's hear it." Jenna said.

"What do you think the sex be like?" Wayne said. Record scratch sound fx was heard and Guy did a spit take with his cereal getting some stuck in Kelly's hair. "Woah, keep it PG Wayne. We are live on the air." Jenna said.

"I know but, think about it. They would be making **_some_ **music. And besides, I've always wanted to tap some super a-" Droosha turned off the radio and scoffed. "They can get away with almost anything in media now a days." She said.

'That is none of your business perv.' But then Guy wondered. 'What would it be like?'

He started to think about it. Roses sprinkled upon the bed and candles lighting the dimly lit room. Shezow would be in a lovely pink see through lingerie dress with matching undies with her pearl colored veil still upon her head. There he would be shirt less. His body wet from coming out the hot steamy shower. With every bit of water tracing every detail of his muscular build body. Shezow would act like a damsel in distress with a lustful look on her face as her lover comes and saves her by removing his pants and climbing on top of her and then would begin to send traces of kissed down her neck and then-

"Guy! Snap out of it!" Kelly said as she snapped her fingers in his face. "Huh? What?"

"You zoned out for a few moments there."

Guy shook his head. "Sorry about that Kells. You were saying?"

"I was trying to say your chest is glowing." She whispered. "Huh?" Guy looked at his shirt to find a faint red heart shaped mark glowing under his shirt. He gasped and quickly covered his chest with his arms crossed.

"Too bad we didn't get a wedding invitation to go. I would really like to see Shezow again." Their mother said as she was drying some dishes. "Yeah too bad we didn't get an invitation." Boxter sarcastically said sitting back on the chair and sipping his coffee.

Guy saw a envelope next to Kelly and took it. He saw it was a card with the details of the wedding with a pink curly boarder around it with a matching ribbon and above it had Shezow's symbol and the Masked Crusator's symbol which was a red rose and a black mask in front.

Guy saw a pen and signed it. "Hey mom Shezow did give us an invitation." Guy said holding up the envelope. "Really?" She said taking it. "What are ya doing son?"

"Droosha, as thanks for helping me with Glamageddon and for allowing me to baby-sit your children I would like for you to be first to receive an invitation to the wedding. Oh my goddess!" She gasped.

"I saw her around town and told me to give this to you when I had the chance."

"That was so sweet of her. I have to find a dress for the wedding." She gasped. "Aww crud." Their dad said.

* * *

Guy and Kelly went to the lair and saw Sheila. "My Kelly. You are really into this wedding." She said. "Your ideas are lovely."

"Thanks Sheila."

"Enough about that. Sheila I need your help." Guy said worried.

"Getting cold feet already?" She said. "No! I need your help about this." Guy showed Sheila the heart on his chest and Sheila began to scan him.

"Oh dear. This is new." She said reading over his stats. "What's new?" Kelly asked. "Yeah. What's wrong with me?"

"Turns out your experiencing a new super disease."

"Which is?"

"Lovey dovey-itis."

"Lovey dovery-itis?"

"It's a disease Your aunt has when she first meet the love of her life. She would always think and talk about him which only made the condition worse."

"How does Guy stop it?" Kelly asked. "He can't. At least I don't know."

"What?!"

"Remember Guy, your aunt was in love with him. But she passed before she could get the chance to say I do."

"Which means I'm stuck with this forever?" Guy shouted scared. "Like I said I don't know if there is a cure for this but I'll get to work on it."


	5. Bonnie and Clide

**_Sorry for the hiatus. I have been on vacation and have been busy._**

* * *

Shezow was making her way across town to clear get head. Maz was in the She-icle listening to his friend's problem.

"Wow. I can't believe you're actually in love with this guy."

"I'm not in love Maz!" Shezow shouted to him.

"Ok ok! Calm down dude!" He said. "Did Sheila say she found a way to reverse this?"

"No. My aunt apparently had this before she passed, so there's possible no cure for this."

"That must be brutal. But can I be your best man?"

Shezow looked at him annoyed. "Er...your best woman?" Shezow groaned and slapped her forehead. Shezow passed a few building and saw a flier hit Maz in the face.

"Not invited to the wedding of the century? Come see the super wedding of Megadale's own Shezow and the Masked Crusator, this Saturday at 3pm on your local news channel."

Shezow grabbed the paper and launched it out the car with anger. The paper flew in the wind and land in the middle of a shadowed ally way.

A green glove grabbed the paper and read it. "Wedding of the century? Shezow's getting married?!" Shezap exclaimed. "And to some chump I don't know?"

Shezap crumbled the paper and tossed it over her shoulder. The paper ball rolled and stopped when it tapped the front of a persons shoe.

"Haven't you ever heard that littering is bad for the environment?" She heard.

"Huh?" Shezap turned around and saw the Jokster.

"Who the heck are you?"

"A friend." He picked up the paper and read it. "Oh. So you heard about this wedding huh?"

"Yeah. And she didn't even invite me. Her own evil clone! I could have been a bridesmaid!" Shezap crossed her arms.

"Same for me toots."

"Hey! That's my thing!"

"How about a deal? I get us in the wedding and you get to tick Shezow off..."

"I don't know. I'm a more of a lone wolf when it comes to my goody two-shoes creator."

"It'll be fun...and there's cake...!"

Shezap smiled. "You got yourself a deal...uh...what's your name again?" She shook his hand. "Jokester darling."

"Jokester."

"Will you be delighted to be escorted by me to the wedding of the season?" Jokester took Shezap's hand.

"I would."

"First things first how about we go shopping? On me." Jokester pulled a plastic gun out of his jacket.

"Such a gentleman."

"Guy! There you are! Where have you been?!" Kelly shouted.

"Out." Shezow changed back into Guy. "I told you about going out you could have ran into Masked Crusator!"

"I know Kelly. I haven't seen him."

"Good, cause it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding."

"You're not worried that I'll be stuck with this virus?!"

"I am worried. I'm just excited that I'm planning the wedding of my favorite hero. This is my once in a lifetime chance and I will make it perfect!"

"Glad to see you care deeply for your brother Kelly..." Maz said sarcastically.

"I know. I'm Awesome."

"Do you know that you invited the entire police academy to the wedding? Meaning dad will see his only son get married to a guy that is older than him and will figure out my identity as Shezow!"

"Ooh...didn't think about that. But he now has to go now anyway, because somebody gave mom an invitation." She crossed her arms.

"Because I felt sorry for her."

Sheila's screen began flashing with a photo of an envelope with the Shezow symbol on it.

"Looks like someone got mail. Again."

"Again?" Maz said. "I've been receiving congratulatory messages from heroes alike all day. I've even got a few from villains too."

"Even my enemies sent me messages? How did they get my e-mail address?"

"I gotten messages from Mocktapuss, to even Tara and Megamonkey. Wishing you joy on your up coming wedding."

"Wow. Didn't know villains liked weddings." Maz said.

"Villains love weddings. Your aunt was originally planning on inviting them when when she was engaged."

"They're so not coming to the wedding. Bad enough I have to deal with my dad and the entire police force. I'm not dealing with villains too." Guy said. "Anyway who is it from?"

Sheila opened the message and it had a video of the Masked Crustator with a guitar. Guy shouted surprised and changed back into Shezow.

"My dear Shezow. I can't stand being away from you for the time being, so I made you this song until then."

He strummed his guitar and began playing a soft Spanish melody and began singing. Shezow's heart glowed even brighter through her chest. Sheila quickly noticed Shezow's eyes turning into hearts.

"Oh, how romantic...!" The video stopped and closed. "Hey!" Shezow's eyes changed back to normal. "This is getting worse than I expected." Sheila said.

"Did you find a cure or anything Sheila?" Kelly asked. "No cure but I did figure out a treatment."

"Lay it on me Sheila." Shezow said. "Try to keep away from him as best as you can. The longer away you are the better."


	6. Drastic Measures

**_Sorry for the hiatus. I have been on vacation and have been busy. I'm planning on having 2-4 alternate endings for this...So stay tuned for that..._**

* * *

As the days of the wedding was closing in on Guy, Shezow's fiancé has been restless with trying to see Shezow. He's sent messages, played his trusty guitar, and has sent gifts to his beloved.

(play Maria Maria by Santana)

Shezow was taking down some little mooches who just finished robbing the local bank. She tied them up and was ready to toss them in the police squad car when then, The Masked Crusator came down and played a melody on his guitar. Shezow dropped the trio and sighed with hearts filling her eyes. Maz saw this and smashed the window to the bank to distract everyone. Shezow shook her head and tossed them in the squad car. Maz breathed a sigh of relief...until he saw Shezow making goo goo eyes at him.

Then there was the time she was busy trying to destroy Moctopus latest death ray. She was jumping from platform to platform when Moctopus blasted it to dust. When Shezow was plummeting she was saved by her masked hero who swung to her rescue. She sighed and laid her head on his chest.

And there was the time Shezow was stopping a dam from flooding the town. She sealed the plug with her super sticky she-licious bubble gum. When the seal was beginning to fade her sweetheart used a flaming rose to burn the gum together sealing it but not without writing their initials into the dam. Shezow's heart began to glow brighter. I would like to point out that all this happened in one day.

"This is no good. This virus is getting out of hand." Sheila said replaying the footage of today. "He's been coming around out of no where. I can't keep then separated." Maz said. Kelly was reading over the last minute plans that was needed for tomorrow while she was on her phone making sure everything is prepared.

"You have those pink roses I ordered? Good. I want pink roses along the aisle leading to the arch way. And red and white roses as the centerpieces of the reception. Please hold. Hello, Chez Monte? You have those horderves that I ordered? Please hold. Hello? No no no. I said pink dresses. Please hold. Hello? Hotel Montréal? Do you still have those reservations for the honeymoon suit? Please hold. Monica? Yes you have to be at the wedding. Well push the kid out and get to the wedding! Congratulations on your baby by the way!" Kelly hung up and sighed.

"Glad that's done."

"You've been riding yourself ragged Kelly." Sheila said. "Huh. Planning a wedding for a super hero is stressful than I thought and now I need to find another bridesmaid." She then got an idea. "Wanda! I hope she can do it." She quickly sent out a text message. "I hope she says yes." She got a call. "Hello...?" Her hair was blown back when she heard an ear shattering scream coming through the speaker. She hung up. "I think that was a yes."

Shezow stepped out. She was trying on her wedding dress. It was a white strapless formal gown with a pink neon ribbon hugging the waist with rhinestones sewed into them with the Shezow logo in front shining. The dress was in layers making the bottom half look full with a slit showing Shezow's traditional pink cheetah prints peaking from the side. The dress had white flower patterns lace on the skirt and a matching pink train followed behind and the finishing touch a white veil on top of the head.

"Oh my! Shezow! Your dress is lovely." Sheila complimented. "Thank you." She said. "That's it I can't take this!" He walked up and shook Shezow. "Snap out of it dude! This isn't you!" He said. "You look great in the dress by the way! I think he'll really like it!"

"Thanks. He's gonna like me better out of it..." She blushed. "WHAT?!"

"Nothing..." She said. "I'll be happy when this wedding is over. I've never ran myself so tired before...even during finals!" Kelly said. "I can already see myself walking down that isle and saying those two magic words." She sighed. Sheila scanned her. The virus was spreading rapidly by the second. "Shezow. You're virus is getting worse. It has spread to your core." She warned. "I don't care about that stupid virus anymore. I finally accepted the fact that I actually love him. And we're gonna be together forever." Shezow's heart glowed and it finally hit the core. The heart pulsated and a bright ring of pink flew to Kelly and Maz, knocking them off their feet.

"If you will excuse me I have a dress to take off." Shezow walked off. "That's not good." She said. "Ya think! I'm loosing my best friend to a Tuxedo Mask wannabe!" Maz yelled furious. "Alright! Since there's no cure for it we have to think of the unthinkable." Kelly said.

"You mean..."

"Yes. We have to break them up." She said. "Oh...y-yeah that's what I was thinking."

"You were thinking of something that involved nachos didn't you?" She said deadpanned. "Sorry. I'm hungry." He said.


	7. Super Wedding Rumble

**_Sorry for the hiatus. I have been on vacation and have been busy. I'm planning on having 2-4 alternate endings for this...So stay tuned for that..._**

* * *

The wedding has already came close and it's just hours away. Guest have arrived and was mingling to one another including the villians. Gifts were left upon the huge table for the bride and groom. Tara placed the gift on the table with a slight blush.

"Hello Tara." Megamonkey said wearing a black tux. "Hello Megamonkey." She said smoothing out her dark green dress. "I'm surprised you even came." He said taking a sip of his drink. "Well, I like weddings. And I thought it was appropriate to come and leave her a gift. I might just stay until the open bar closes."

"What did you bring the lucky couple?" He asked suspicious. "My gift wasn't on their registry but I thought it would be something sweet for her to...use after the wedding."

"What?" He asked. "Never mind!" She quickly said walking away snatching a lemonade from one of the servers.

Kelly and Maz arrived with the parents. "This is amazing!" Droosha said looking at the decorations. Kelly booked the wedding at an outdoor country club. The theme colors was pink and cream white. Tables were scattered around for people to use for drinks. A white table cloth was tied with the pink ribbon around the pole of the table. Waiters and waitresses walked around with horderves and lemonade in campaign glasses. Stuffed mushrooms with melted mozzarella sautéed with garlic butter sauce.

"Yeah, yeah...Great, oh look at the time gotta run!" Droosha grabbed her husband's arm. "Nice try mister." She said unhappy. "Dang..."

"Kelly. Where's your brother?" She asked. "Oh uh...He said he was gonna come later on. He had to take care of something important he said. Probably making sure he would fit his dress-I mean suit!" Droosha shrugged. "Well, make sure he get's here on time. Let us know when he get's here." She and her husband walked off.

"We have to find Shezow." Maz said. "I know. I don't remember what room she's suppose to be in." Kelly heard ringing coming from her bag. She opened a compact and saw Sheila on the mirror. "Hello children."

"Sheila! Are we glad to see you!" Maz said. "Everyone is."

"Sheila do you think you can tell us where Shezow is?"

"Not a problem. She's in the west wing of the club getting her makeup done." She showed the blueprint of the building and a pink dot. "Thanks Sheila." Kelly said. "No problem Kelly. Oh and darling you have something in your teeth." Kelly picked her teeth and closed the compact. "It's not too late let's go!"

The duo ran but Maz stopped and took a mushroom. "Yum." Kelly grabbed his arm. "Come on!"

* * *

Kelly and Maz stopped in front of the room and panted. "We...huff huff...made it..." Kelly panted. "I thought we would never get passed the crying single ladies."

"We would have made it faster if I didn't get tangled in those wires from the radio station. When did you even invite them?"

"What can I say? Everyone loves XL 101.9." They both walked in seeing the bridesmaids wearing bright pink strapless cocktail dresses with a white ribbon wrapped around the waist and matching pink heels. Janice ran to Kelly. "Kelly thank goddess you're here! How's my dress?! Is my hair perfect?! Is my makeup on point?! Do I have a zit?! Please tell me there's no zit!" She frantically said. "You look great Janice. Calm down." She squealed. "I'm so nervous. I mean I'm in the wedding of my idol! I have to make sure I don't mess it up!*Gasp* What if I trip and fall?! I'll make me and Shezow a laughing stalk!" She hyperventilated. "I need a paper bag." Janice walked off.

The two walked in and saw Shezow was adjusting her dress. "Kelly, Maz thank goddess you're here! How's my dress?! Is my hair perfect?! Is my makeup on point?! Do I have a zit?! Please tell me there's no zit!"

"Ironic." Maz said. "Shezow, listen."

"Not now. I need to fix my eye shadow!" She said putting on her make up. "Shezow. You don't want to do this!" Kelly. Said. "Why? Jealous that I found the one?" Kelly growled. "No! Because your gonna be making a huge mistake!"

"You're gonna marry a guy who looks like a thrift store tuxedo mask! What am I gonna do without my best friend?!" Maz said. "Don't worry Maz, you can still see me. I won't leave town."

"I don't think mom and dad will be thrilled to hear their son got married to a latin masked hero!" Kelly said. "I don't have time for this! Where's my veil?"

"Are you even listening to us? You need to forget about this wedding!" Shezow stayed quiet for a second. "Janice! I need my veil!" Janice rushed in knocking into Kelly and Maz. "Right here Shzow!" She placed the veil on her head. "Shezow. You're making a big mistake! Do you even love this guy?!" Maz said. "Maz!" Janice said shocked. Shezow was quiet.

"Leave. I want to be alone for a few minutes before the wedding." She said. "Shezow wait!"

"You guys heard her. She wants to be alone!" Janice pushed the two out of the room. They both walked out the room as the door shut behind them. "That could have went better than expected." She said. Sheila called back. "I take it by the look on your faces that didn't go very well..." She said with a frown. Maz sadly sighed, sitting on the ground. "I guess that's it. I'm lost my best friend."

"Don't worry, Shezow might come to her senses and figure something out." Kelly placed a hand on his shoulder. Bells started ringing and guest were escorted to their chairs. "Uh oh. The wedding's already starting. Looks like there wasn't a lot of thought into it." Sheila said.

"I guess that's our cue to go." Kelly said sighing sadly. "Let's hope she knows what she's doing."

Guests were seated and the wedding march began to play. The bridesmaids walked down the aisle with escorts in hand. The guests stood up when the bride walked towards the walkway under the pink rose covered archway stood Shezow, proud in her wedding dress. Guest smiled, and a so did a few villains with some tears being shed. Mockapus blew his nose. "I just get so emotional at weddings..." He said.

Shezow stood next to her groom.

"Dearly bloved we are gathered here today to join this super man and this super woman in holy matrimony." The priest said.

"Heheheheh..." A voice giggled. Climbing through the flower filled bushes. "This is gonna be fun."

"Do you Masked Crusader, take this woman to be your wife to live together in holy matrimony, to love, to honor, to comfort, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Si. I do." He said.

"And do you Shezow, take this man to be your husband to live together in holy matrimony, to love, to honor, to comfort, and to keep her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?"

Kelly and Maz secretly shook their head. "I-"

"-Think this is boring!" They heard. The guest gasped and looked around for the voice. "What's going on?" Maz asked scared. The guests were frozen in place in ice. "Oh man. It's cold finger!" Maz said. "No It's not. He was invited to the wedding! What was that?!" Kelly said looking around.

"It looked like you guys needed to cool down!" Shezap fell to the ground. "Hahahaha!" She cackled. "Shezap!" Shezow said angry. "Hiya toots! Like the new uniform? Pretty hot huh?"

Shezap had a dark green Victorian style cocktail dress with a black corset. Black arm sleeves that ended near her elbows and white tutu like bracelets on her wrists, thigh high black and green stockings and dark green wedged boots and on her head was a black mini top hat and to top off this combo was black lipstick.

"What do you want?"

"Aww, an evil clone can't come see her goody two shoes side get married. I even brought a plus one." The Jokester jumped from the top of the building and landed in between the group.

"There's nothing like a beautiful wedding on a beautiful day. Isn't that right Crusader?" He said. "You're going back to your cell Jokester." He said ready for battle.

"Aww. I wish I would but how am I going to give you your wedding gift?" He held out a white present wrapped in a red bow. He tossed it to the couple and they dodged it when it started to blow up. "Hahahahahaha!" He laughed throwing more presents.

Kelly and Maz stood and watched. "Don't think I forgot about you two." She said holding out a toy gun and it fired red ribbon wrapping the two together. "Huh. I honestly thought you would put up a fight." She said blowing the smoke away from the gun. "Maz! Kelly!" Shezow said. Jokester took this as his chance and aimed for Shezow. "Gotcha now!" He threw his present at her but it was blocked when Crusader got in the way and blocked it. He was blasted away and knocked out cold.

"No!" She shouted. "Now what to do with you?" He said incing closer to Shezow.


	8. Wedding crashed

**_Sorry for the hiatus. I have been on vacation and have been busy. I'm planning on having 2-4 alternate endings for this...So stay tuned for that..._**

* * *

"Now what to do with you?" He said inching closer to Shezow. She held her stance as she was ready to fight. "Maybe tie you to a firework and blow you into the sky? Talk about explosive...HAHAHA!"

"Ugh your jokes are as bad as this girdle I'm wearing." She said. "Oh Shezap!" He called. She flipped in front of him and took out her laser lipstick. "I'm gonna rearrange that pretty face of yours!" She said slashing her twin missing as Shezow dodged. "Laser lip-" She felt her hips for her weapon. "On no! The belt! I totally forgot it." Kelly said. "Wait!" Maz was able to reach in his pocket and bring out the lipstick.

**"Shezow!"** He flicked the lipstick towards her. And just in time too. Shezap had the saber aimed towards her face. When Shezow grabbed the lipstick she activated it blocking the attack mire inches from her face in a crisscross position.

"Why do you have her lipstick?" Kelly asked. "I needed it in case she said yes." Kelly laughed. "That's funny!"

"Not kidding..." He said with no emotion.

The two waved their lasers back and forth at one another. Shezap had the upper hand and tripped Shezow. She fell and her laser almost fell into Shezow only for her to miss and kick her opponent off of her but the laser grazed her dress leaving a slit into it exposing her leg.

"Do you know how much it cost for that custom made dress?!" Kelly yelled. "Seriously did you forget that Shezow's in danger?!" Maz shouted at her.

"While that's going on, I may have a little fun myself." Jokester said. He hummed and walked away from Kelly and Maz who were busy watching the fight. He planted his last gift in the center of the wedding. A big white box that was taller than his own height was wrapped with a bright red ribbon. He adjusted the bow on it and continued to watch the fight.

"How about I make this a bit more interesting?" He held Shezap's gun. He aimed toward Shezow who was continuously dodging the attacks "Grr! Hold...Still...!" He growled. He fired and almost accidently captured Shezap. "Watch where you point that thing you dolt!" Shezap yelled waving her fist.

"Watch where you're running you moron!" Shezow had the upper hand.

Shezow tripped her clone, who dropped her weapon. Shezap fell on her back and had the laser pointed to her face. "Game's over Shezap!"

"Oh no dear. The game is never over." He tapped the box knocking down the four corners revealing a 6 tear wedding cake with the words **'Just Married' **spelt out in red. Red and blue wires circled the outside of the cake with a clock wired to it. On top of the cake was the bride and groom pieces tied together to a stick of dynamite.

"What are you doing?" She shouted seeing the cake. "Oh, just dropping off my cake dear. This is gonna be a memorable wedding for everyone after all."

"You're gonna have everyone blown to pieces!" Kelly shouted. "That's the idea. Duh! Let a villain finish his memoir. Jeez...Rude!" He rolled his eyes. Shezap knocked the weapon out of Shezow's hand and got up. "Hey! This wasn't part of the plan! You said we would crash the party!"

"Oh but we did my dear. We crash the party and then blow it smithereens." He said holding a pen like button. "I just wanted to annoy her. Destroying her is my job!" She shouted.

Jokester rolled his eyes and fired at Shezap. Shezap was knocked out of the way by Shezow who was wrapped in the red ribbon and fell to the ground. "True. But I like to ride solo darling."

Shezap had a sad look on her face. "Now come on greenie. We got a show to watch." He said turning around admiring his chaos. "This has to be the first wedding that I have actually enjoyed." Shezow struggled with the wraps. "I can't get out..." She gasped quietly when she saw her pink laser behind Shezap's back slowly burning it's way through the wrappings.

"I've never been invited to a wedding since I am a psychopathic maniac after all, but I actually enjoyed myself. I still wished I could have hit the buffet before coming here. I heard they had shrimp puff."

The last wrapping was cut and Shezow was handed her laser. Shezap grabbed her own and joined. He tuned around seeing the two ready to take him down. "What is this?! Shezap you're joining with this fool?"

"Fool? You're the fool who tried to destroy my goody two shoes twin! That's my job!"

Jokester growled. "If you want something done you got ta do it yourself." He armed the cake which was beeping and flashed red meaning 'armed' and the arms of the clock started ticking. "I was going to wait at the safe distance but...there's been a change in plans." He says venom dripping from his voice as he aimed the gun at the two.

"Move!" Shezap yelled. Two duo flipped away from each shot he continued to do. The cake started to beep louder. "We're not gonna have enough time!" Kelly shouted. Shezow punched Jokster in the stomach and did an uppercut throwing him a good distance away.

"Enough! Never thought I would say this but...Party's over!...Hahaha!" He held out a button and pressed it with an empty 'click'. The group braced for the explosion but nothing. "Huh?"

'Click! Click! Click! Click!'

"What?!" Shezap came from behind the cake with a handful of wires and a crushed clock in her hands. "Looking for these?" He dropped the remote with a nervous expression. "Would you like to do the honors Shezap?" Shezow asked with a smirk.

"Don't mind if I do!" She cracked her knuckles. As Shezap was dealing with Jokster Shezow unwrapped Kelly and Maz. "You guys alright?"

"We're fine." Kelly said. "That was so awesome!" Maz shouted excited.

"I'm sorry that I yelled at you guys earlier." She apologized. "It's alright. Listen if you want to marry the guy you can." Maz said. "Really?" Kelly said.

"Yeah, if he makes you happy you can marry him. We'll figure out a way for you both to be together." Soon the ice cracked and the guest were free. "Better get this show on the road." Kelly said.


End file.
